The Yerkes Regional Primate Research Center is a division of the Robert W. Woodruff Health Sciences Center of Emory University. Yerkes receives its primary support from Animal Resources Branch, National Center for Research Resources, NIH, and from research grants and contracts from federal and private sources. The Center is committed to basic and applied biomedical and behavioral research with primates. Research programs involving several great ape and monkey species are directed primarily toward four major missions: (1) Neurological research including neuroanatomy, neurophysiology, neuroendocrinology, and neurobehavior. Within this cluster of disciplines there is a strong focus on basic visual mechanisms and disorders of vision; (2) Behavioral research including social behavior and its biological roots with special reference to hormones and environmental influences and their interactions, learning, memory, cognition, communication and linguistic behavior, psychopharmacology and psychobiology; (3) Experimental pathobiology and immunobiology including: neoplastic diseases and primate models for human infectious and degenerative diseases; (4) Reproductive biology including in vitro fertilization, endocrinology and behavior, and studies of fertility and sterility. The Center consists of a Main Station containing animal quarters and research laboratories located on the Emory University campus, a 115 acre Field Research Station for breeding and studies of semi-free- ranging social behavior in primates, located 30 miles north of Atlanta, and a Language Research center in southeast Atlanta. Zoo Atlanta holds many specimens of Yerkes gorillas and orangutans available for conservation, breeding, endocrine, reproductive biology and behavioral research.